Bonds of Crimson
by Simetra Kain
Summary: [Jing x Cassis] Six years of separation can really take a toll between a King and his Queen...Or could their passionate love towards one another really just be playing into the hands of meaningless dreams? Only they can determine the truth behind lies.
1. Kingless Queen

My second fic, first time writing a Jing x Cassis story. A warning for those of you reading this, don't read if you're into that raunchy material and hormonal behavior. This is rated M for a reason, ok? Well, to put it frankly, this fic is only rated M because of further scenes in this tell tale of two childhood friends. Now, understand that they are both 18 and 19, Jing being 19 and Cassis 18. When I'm talking about scenes, I hope not to write a sex fantasy, but instead a foreshadowing of innocent love (not love making). For those of you like me, I've been dying on trying to find some REALLY good fics about these two. If you know any good places, e-mail me and let me know about them. Arigatou!

**Disclaimer: If I owned King of Bandit Jing, I wouldn't change anything except actually put Cassis in it. I mean, she does deserve to be in the manga and anime more, not just the OVA!**

Princess Io

**--- **

**One: Kingless Queen**

Warm droplets spraying from the showerhead beat down furiously onto fair skin and daylight curls. Sighing for the nth time that day, Cassis allowed her eyes to open from deep thinking. She lost track of time and wondered how she got to the shower in the first place.

It had been a long day in the town of Wallace, home of the royal Gilliam family's heirloom, the emerald diamond. Like the experienced bandit that the young adult had trained to become, she lucratively nabbed the precious stone and traveled her way to the city of Pikon and into a nearby inn for the night. Of course, it was strange for a girl of her stature and beauty to take on the perilous job of thievery, but one of the reasons she was one was to prevent from marrying the young man her parents insisted her to.

"_That's why I left! How could they go around, pick of some random person that I didn't even know existed and then declare that I was to marry him?"_ The blonde tightened her fists in anger, snapping off the switch and stomping onto the pearl tile, a trail of water following closely behind.

Whipping a hotel towel around her drenched form, Cassis wiped off the excess fog that lingered on the reflection of the mirror to look at herself. Yes, she had developed well built over her years of training, but her beauty had also started to show. Her turquoise orbs stared at how much she had grown over six long years. Standing at 5' 7", the 18 year old had what men considered a perfect body. From her luscious curves, full chest, athletic body and pouting coral lips, she could be mistaken for an angel that had fallen from heaven to fulfill any man's fantasies. As a final point, blow-drying off her sun kissed tresses and clad in a simple nightdress, Cassis exited her lavatory and prepared for bed.

Gazing genuinely in the semiprecious stone she had stolen the day before, Cassis had little by little realized that it seemed impossible to tell apart to a certain someone's prized possession she had seen at the age of 10. Her eyes widened when his name had passed her lips, "Jing….". The name she spoke of was so quiet a pin could be louder when dropped onto the floor concurrently.

Covering her mouth abruptly like she had shouted a taboo, Cassis held her breath. As cold sweat trickled down from the side of her head to the tip of her jaw, her keen hearing picked up soft padding in close proximity to her balcony window. Shifting her attention to the window, Cassis pushed back the curtains and the glass doors open, revealing a soft breeze and clear sky. Her ears began to strain due to the continuous pounding of her heart beat and sense that someone was near, threat or not.

All of a sudden, a wind blew by her from the side and Cassis deflected the slash towards her left eye with her short blade, unsheathed from her left sleeve. A small bit of friction had been formed between the clashing of swords, until Cassis shoved the intruder off. "I see that the rumors are true…you really are known as the Shadow Bandit. Why come here and interrupt my slumber?" Cassis asked frostily, defensively holding up her blade, the metal reflecting off the moonlight. A dark snicker escaped the thief's lips.

"I'm only here for two reasons, to kill you and to retrieve the emerald diamond. If you don't like having your throat slit before you could blink, hand it over." He retorted just as venemously.

Smirking, Cassis quickly did up her golden hair in a messy bun and tied up her nightgown for better movement. "I'll go with the other option: go to sleep with no worries." She lunged towards her opponent, once again conflicting metal with metal into an endless battle for victory.

Slashing upwards, Cassis managed to cut pieces of the bandit's clothing, fluttering to the floor. Taken aback, the bandit countered and then attempted to trip the girl off her feet. With reflexes like a feline, Cassis dodged the cheap sweep and drew out a second blade from within her right sleeve.

"Give in girl. Keep going, and you're bound to lose your head." He threatened, tossing variations of daggers one after another. In seconds, Cassis once again deflected another feeble attack that the bandit pursued against her.

"Empty threats Shadow." She smirked, lunging in for another strike. This time she was able to break his defensive barrier and land a powerful hit, knocking him unconscious. A groan escaped the Shadow Bandit's mouth, followed by a loud thud on the floor of the balcony.

For what seemed an eternity, Cassis had won against the bandit. Out of breath, she sheathed her blades back underneath her nightgown sleeves. Sighing, Cassis wrapped the bandit in rope and disposed of him to the authorities afterwards. Yawning, Cassis proceeded back into her room, picking up her forgotten chopstick that was supposed to keep her hair up and untying the ribbon she put around her gown, letting it flow down to the tops of her knees. _"He had eyes that were just like…__**his**__."_ She thought intently, closing the balcony doors and shutting the curtains. Sitting on the edge of her bed, the young thief began thinking back in the days when she was ten, and her innocence wasn't lost.

----Flashback----

"**I thought you were the one pulling strings, Jing." A young Cassis declared holding a wooden bat in one hand. An image of a ten-year-old Jing appeared in her mind with a mischievous smile. Shifting nervously, Jing replied, trying to convince her with sly words. "Actually…this was by their own free will and…" Ignoring his response, Cassis took action. "Why, you straight-pitched son of a…don't give me crap!" Swinging her powerful bat, missing Jing unfortunately. **

"**Hey! Violence is not nice!" "Besides…how is this thing a treasure? They just it jacked from the window of that antique shop over there!" Cassis yelled, wildly swinging and Jing desperately dodging her lethal blows. Luckily missing the stolen egg that soon hatched to becoming Kir, Jing's partner-in-crime.**

----End of Flashback----

Giggling and smiling sincerely of the amusing memory, Cassis realized that it had been too long since hearing his voice. She then began wondering where he would be now in his travels and what he has stolen so far. Too exhausted from the battle she had with the Shadow Bandit earlier, she let her thoughts of the King of Bandits drift off into a deep slumber. At that moment sleep had dominated the young blonde, the doors of the balcony had slowly opened and a mysterious figure had approached her sleeping form.

The figure, stopping at the edge of her bed, reached out and pushed back a stray hair of gold and placed it behind her ear. "Cassis…" He whispered her name.

"Jing…" She responded, whispering within her dream. Cassis reached out, as if to touch Jing once again after six years of waiting and not being able to see or hear him. Joining his hand with hers, Jing placed a small, yet sweet kiss upon the back of her palm and replacing his calloused hand with a small token.

Waking up the next day, Cassis felt her hand on her forehead. _"Am I insane? Was he real… while I was sleeping?"_ she thought, gazing at her left hand, imagining that his lips had come in contact with her skin.

Thinking about him had suddenly made her blush, staining them a light rose and scarlet. Cassis then shook her head and scolded herself for thinking so childishly over the fact that she has a crush on the King of Bandits. No…not a small crush like she did when she was 12, now it felt more like, this alien feeling that always made her stomach feel light and cause her to shiver whenever she thought of what he may look like in her dreams.

Getting out of bed, Cassis then noticed something in her closed hand and a small note on her nightstand. Opening her hand, her eyes widened in shock! No bigger than a coin, Cassis found a lavender shaded cat mask with confused eyes and wide smile of mint green. Also opening the note, reading every detail carefully, she wanted to speak words, but no sound came out. The note given to her had written on it:

_Meet me at the Isle of Edel. Inside will be the mansion of Yukoshizu, Hikari where he possesses the garnet necklace tomorrow afternoon._

At the base of the letter had been the symbol of an amethyst cat with jade eyes and devious beam. The first name of Jing signed below it in quick strokes of an ink pen.

---

A word from the author…

There we go! My first chapter of this epic tale of love. . Please review and tell me what you think! Any suggestions? Ideas? Throw those in too. Please no flaming either, and if you don't like Jing x Cassis, then don't read. Thanx! Just so you know, in my story, it's been six years since Cassis and Jing have seen each other, (Jing left at 13 to travel and steal while Cassis was 12 when she last saw him). But the memory/flashback she has in this chapter was when they were ten. As for some places like the Isle of Edel and the garnet necklace, those are my ideas; there will be others so hopefully you won't get confused.

And for those of you who have seen the anime or read the manga, some material are in there, hope you recognized it!


	2. Long Time No Steal

XxXx Previously xXxX

_Meet me at The Isle of Edel. Inside will be the mansion of Yukoshizu, Hikari where he possesses the garnet necklace tomorrow afternoon._

At the base of the letter had been the symbol of an amethyst cat with jade eyes and devious beam. The first name of Jing signed below it in quick strokes of an ink pen.

**--- **

**Two: Long Time No Steal**

Before dawn, Cassis began traveling once again towards the north to The Isle of Edel. Clutching the message and trinket that Jing had left her; the words on the letter rang repeatedly in her mentality.

As if with perfect timing, the atmosphere started getting darker and began sprinkling. Frowning in annoyance, Cassis stealthily entered the mansion through a window of the central hall. Softly stepping through the long corridor, she checked through each corner to ensure no guards could prevent her from her rendezvous with a certain king.

After countless searching in the huge manor, Cassis finally discovered the hidden treasure vault behind Yukoshizu's Paint Gallery. Carefully picking the many locks so as to not set off any alarms, her thoughts began to drift once more. _"If what the note said was true…Then the garnet necklace should still be here. Then again, he may have already gotten it and is waiting in the vault for me…"_ A clicking sound interrupted her and the locks slipped off easily.

Pushing the iron door so it was ajar, she peeked inside until her sight landed on a shining jewel behind plexi glass. _"Bingo!"_ Cassis smirked, amazed by her punctuality. It made her heart ache for him even more, after she heard him say 'bingo' for the first time after saving her from the "Forest Fairy" she never forgot how much she admired it up to now.

Softly landing on the tile floor, Cassis waited for a few minutes, only to hear that guards on the other side of the room rapidly approaching. Many were yelling, "The King of Bandits is here! Guard all of the entrances! No one is going to get their filthy hands on Yukoshizu-sama's prized possession!" Gasping from surprise, Cassis scolded herself for taking excessively long, but as she turned around to steal the precious jewelry, her eyes widened.

"Looking for this my sweetheart?" The voice she longed to hear called out from the shadows. Hearing his voice again made her shiver inside out. She tried answering his question, but his seductive nature made her a disabled her voice to speak. Cassis just simply turned around, crossing turquoise with powder gray for six mystifying years of disconnection. In return she gazed up and down the King of Bandits' mature stature.

She gulped, feeling heat once again rise predictably to her cheeks. Luckily, her mask concealed her embarrassment. Averting her eyes from locking contact with Jing's, instead taking her time to soak in his presence and being. Lean but toned muscles were covered by dark moonlight shaded jeans and a navy t-shirt. On top of his alluring attire was his infamous coat splashed with yellow orange. Stepping into the light, the hands of time stopped between the two childhood friends. "Long time no steal…Cassis." Jing smirked, leisurely walking towards her trembling figure with the garnet necklace wavering confidently on his pinky finger.

Cassis shortly discovered something different about Jing, his attitude towards her seemed…. predatory. But at the same time, she loved it so much, it made her spine tingle with pleasure. His eyes, never leaving her sight looked almost lustfully towards her naïve cerulean pools. In a matter of seconds Jing had appeared directly in front of Cassis, a few centimeters and their clothing had prevented contact, but the young blonde could feel Jing's body heat emitting from him and mixing with hers. "You've—" Cassis started, but was cut off by a warm hand.

"Shhh…" He whispered seductively in her ear, one arm wrapping around her waist affectionately while the other unhurriedly undid her mask that covered the lower half of Cassis' identity.

As the doors of the treasure vault were forcefully pushed open, the guards realized the Bandit King had been long gone into the distance. The only remnants of his presence were in a single letter in replacement of the garnet necklace. Opening and reading the contents, the words seemed to be mocking them.

_As promised, I have stolen the garnet necklace._

_The Bandit King_

Like always after his title, a small cat symbol with a devious smile.

---

"You can open your eyes now Cassis." Jing's voice called out while she was still in the darkness.

"Jing? C-could that really be you?" She managed to choke out, still drinking in his transformed body from when they were adolescents. Without an answer, Jing swiftly brushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. _"This can't be happening! In the hard rainfall? At night? With Jing underneath a tree?"_ That last thought leaving her mind as quick as she thought it up while being kissed.

At first the kiss lingered, then Jing felt Cassis gradually respond to his forwardness. It was weak at first, but with Jing's coaxing she sped up. Upon instinct, Cassis began kneading her hands through Jing's eden mane, motivating him to placing his calloused hands on her slim waist. Jovial during their passionate kiss, Jing proficiently lifted his sanctified maiden and roughly pushed her against the tree he had her inclined against before.

Rolling her eyes back, Cassis arched her back, her breasts pushing fully onto Jing's chest, his navy shirt soaked against him. Finally breaking the kiss due to lack of oxygen, the King of Bandits trailed loving butterfly kisses down her neck as far as her collar allowed him to. Feeling her muscles weaken a bit, Cassis swung her legs around Jing's lower waist, slightly thrusting her hips forward to feel all of him on her. Feeling her legs around his lower torso, Jing helped support her balance by holding her with one of his arms while the other was placed around the petite circumference of her back. Jing stopped his distracting kisses and came up to look at the young female. Rain drops and sweat painted their faces as the frenzy of kisses came to a stop underneath the silent showers.

She flushed to a pale red and golden hair wetly clinging to her face, Jing kissed the sweat mixed moister off her face to get a better look. "Didn't mean to surprise you Cassis…You're so beautiful without your mask on."

Noticing a bit late, Cassis began to panic, "What? Where is my—" Holding up her forgotten mask, Jing teased her by rubbing his nose playfully against hers.

"You mean this?" The boy answered, dropping the missing cloth onto the grass.

Trying not to ruin the moment, Cassis gently pushed Jing back and smiled sweetly. "I'm going to need a little bit of air first before you kiss me again. That and…if we stay any longer out here, we could catch a cold." Winking as she placed a finger on his eager lips.

"Why need air when we can share each others?" The bandit remarked slyly. Sooner than she could backfire his snide comment, Jing smothered her moist lips with his own, running one of his hands from her waist to every possible place he could get to touch painfully slow, earning some gasps and sighs.

To take it up a notch, Jing began to unbutton Cassis' cloak that kept her warmth from his. Suddenly the breeze of night and chilling shower stained her cloak only resulting in pressing her body even closer to Jing's. Coming up for air Cassis had enough will to discontinue the youthful male from stripping her further and squeak, "Jing…. D-don't you think maybe we should…. Um, take this inside?" Shrugging and giving his love one last feather kiss, Jing then looked down at his handy work with Cassis' cloak buttons.

He was able to unbutton her down just below her naval, when Jing quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "I see you've filled out over the years…Beautiful. Interesting choice of undergarments." He said, running a long finger from the valley in between her breasts to tracing her belly button.

"I-I guess…P-please Jing, can we do this inside?" Cassis replied breathlessly and completely missing his dirty comment, catching his hand from going any further south.

"Aww…. no fun for me. Later huh? How about as soon as we get a room we could…" Jing waggled his eyebrows.

"Jing!" Cassis yelled, closing her cloak as best she could and lightheartedly striking his chest.

---

"Where have you been all of this time Jing?" Cassis asked, her back leaning against Jing's chest.

"I love you…. You know that right?" Jing declared, dodging the question. Stunned, Cassis turned her head so their lips barely touched.

"I…I love you too Jing." Placing a soft kiss upon her lips, Jing cupped the blonde's face while unbuttoning Cassis' cloak again. "Jing…Wait…" Cassis whispered, a squeak escaping her lips as Jing's tricky palms lightly traveled along her exposed torso and thighs.

Purring into her ear, Jing cooed and whispered in a sultry tone, "I never knew you had such…sensitive skin."

"_Where did the Jing I knew go and how did I run into this one?" _Cassis' sub-conscious screamed. It was getting more difficult to resist the bandit's caresses every time Cassis tried to dawdle or stop to think. Pushing Jing back enough for him to realize it, the blonde then spoke, "Can't seem to wait huh? Well, whatever happened to the saying 'ladies first'?"

Chuckling, Jing sarcastically commented, "Yeah, what I was doing _**was**_'ladies first' Cassis…But then again…" He couldn't help but grin devilishly when she blushed an even darker scarlet.

Without warning, Cassis began to fiercely rip Jing's long orange cloak and azure shirt. Gawking at his firm physique, Cassis trailed kisses from his Adam's apple to his low waistline, taking her time in covering him with love. Now it was his turn to be breathless as Jing tore her cloak off, hearing the buttons snap off and fall to the soft wooden floor.

Moaning within his mouth as he aggressively explored the inside of hers, Cassis instantaneously felt something warm in between her thighs as her hips ground roughly against Jing's. Soft sheets and fluffy pillows were against her back, the young woman let up for air as her lips separated from the boy with a wild mane of gray. Feeling his heart skip several beats a minute, Jing sat up, placing pressure on his hands and knees to get a good look at the graceful angel below him. Linking his fingers with hers, he noticed more than what he saw before at the mansion of Yukoshizu.

A sea of rich gold splayed freely along the sheets and pillows that surrounded a fair skinned face holding an expression of unfathomable love. Endless pools of aqua that shined in the moonlight followed by a slim neck that Jing loved to kiss. A peach mixed eggshell cut off tang top only covered her breasts from view and stretched a few inches with ripped ends. His eyes looked down to her toned abdomen that had a creamy complexion like milk, making him lick his lips. Further down revealed her snow colored underwear and elongated legs, beseeching to be fondled by those perfect hands of the infamous thief.

_"What the hell's this?"_

"_They say the Bandit King sent in a notice."_

"_Bandit King?"_

"_Bandit King doesn't mean he's king of a real country."_

"_It supposedly just means that he's the best bandit ever."_

"_He's the legendary bandit; they say he could steal the very stars out of the sky if he wanted to."_

"_I guess the Bandit King can even steal other people's hearts."_

It was strange, but those very words echoing through Jing's mind made him think. For a few long moments Cassis' heart calmed from the early ministrations the Bandit King casted on her. Deep in thought, Jing's ash orbs stared into Cassis' azure irises and smiled to himself. Reflecting his smile, Cassis cocked her head, "When you smile…you have a handsome face that could make any girl want you."

"You're right…but none of those girls matter to me like you do. After all, you're my most valuable treasure that any king would want to have." Jing said, Cassis unlinking her fingers and running them along his gorgeous skin and muscles on his chest.

"You've been a bad boy Jing…having all the fun and your way with me." Cassis sensually licked her lips.

The King of Bandits raised his eyebrows in response, "My, my…you haven't been a very good girl e—". Jing didn't get to finish by the sudden yanking on the waistband of his black boxers.

Gasping from the gravity shift, Jing growled in approval, whispering in Cassis' ear "Can't wait huh?"

"Not another minute so long as you keep acting so…sexy. I've never seen this side of you…" She answered huskily, licking and nibbling his earlobe. Hard-pressed against every exquisite curve Cassis had to offer, Jing feverishly fed on her intoxicating lips and mouth. While ravishing her mouth, Jing's calloused hands traveled their way to her perky breasts, cupping them and relishing how they fit into his hands flawlessly.

Nothing could make this moment the two were sharing together of tender kisses and teases end. But no matter how incredible something is, they come to end. Out of nowhere a flash of bright radiance appeared.

---

A word from the author…

Sorry about the cliffhanger! But this sounded like a pretty good ending so far! Do not fear, more chapters to come! Again, any ideas or suggestions are just a click away! Tell me what you think. . No flaming please, don't like Jing x Cassis, don't read.

Like I said in the first chapter, you'll see a lot of familiar dialogue or scenes in this tell tale.


End file.
